


OSS #6 One Hammock

by somewhereelse



Series: bee-eye-en-gee-oh [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereelse/pseuds/somewhereelse
Summary: Season 3.5. An interlude from Oliver dragging Felicity into the woods because it’s “fun.”





	OSS #6 One Hammock

“I do _not_ hate camping. I do not _hate_ camping. I don’t. I really don’t.”

There was a short break and then she started back up. 

“I _do_ not hate camping.”

Oliver stifled a laugh. Felicity probably had no idea she was muttering out loud and that her disdain was being clearly broadcasted to where he was pitching a tent. Literally. Although he guessed the almost-perpetual tent in his pants since they embarked on the road trip was also, technically, a literal tent.

Securing the last stake, Oliver stood and dusted himself off. He shoved the awkward shaped object he retrieved from his daypack into a cargo pocket and went to relieve Felicity of her bundle of kindling. The chore had been primarily designed to occupy Felicity since last night they’d ended up _distracted_ and scrambling to set up the tent as a storm rolled in.

“Thanks, love,” she beamed at him, and he froze, startled by the sheer perfection of the scene.

Felicity Smoak calling him love and smiling at him without regret or defeat tinging the expression. Would he ever get used to it? The answer seemed to be a resounding no.

Hurrying back to the campsite, he dumped the pile unceremoniously next to the fire pit. Later, he would take the time to chop a few logs but for now, Oliver had other plans. Felicity was taking her time to get back to him, eyes trained above to try to spot a golden eagle they’d seen earlier.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Her curious eyes immediately swung his way.

Felicity arched an eyebrow as a mischievous grin formed. “Is it in your pants?” Her cheeks burned red before she shook her head in a flurry of blonde. “Wait! No, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s broad daylight, and there’s another family like twenty feet away.”

_Another_ family? As in they—he and she, Oliver and Felicity—were their own little family? Oh, be still, his reckless and hopeless heart.

“I was just talking about the fact that there’s a bulge in your pants." Felicity (adorably) scrunched her face up yet again. “I still don’t mean it like that,” she muttered in defeat, “What’s your surprise?”

Smothering his amusement, Oliver tugged the sack—not that one—out of his pocket. “A hammock,” he answered simply when Felicity just eyed the compressed ball of fabric warily.

Her concern immediately gave way to delight.

Apparently, gently swaying in a hammock under the night sky was on Felicity’s bucket list. Growing up in the desert in a city overrun with casinos didn’t afford her many opportunities that involved outdoor activities or even trees. When Oliver saw the display at the last sporting goods store they stopped at, he couldn’t help himself. A dark green hammock was surreptitiously snuck into their purchases as he distracted Felicity with mint chip flavored astronaut ice cream.

Felicity snatched the hammock from him, working on the drawstring to shake out the sling to its full potential. “Wait,” she looked at him with both disappointment and confusion, “just _one_ hammock?”

His grin was immediate, bright, and full. “It fits two.” Because Felicity’s bucket list item may have involved a hammock and the stars, but his (newly realized) item involved a hammock, the stars, _and_ Felicity.

“Yay!” she pushed the material back into his hands and skipped off towards the trees, “You finish that. I’m going to scout the _perfect_ hammock trees.”

Oliver gave himself a mental pat on the back as he finished shaking out the hammock. He would bet money that his Vegas girl wouldn’t _hate_ camping after tonight. If he worked hard enough, she might just improve her opinion to a strong dislike.

(They broke the hammock. Felicity rated it as an excellent excursion.)


End file.
